1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic packages consisting of compliant multi-layered circuit boards or printed circuit cards for plastic ball grid array (PBGA) applications, and in particular, may relate to different types of ball grid array packages which are designed to reduce the effects of differential thermal expansions to which PBGA packages are subjected. Moreover, the invention is also adapted to provide a method of manufacturing such types of compliant multi-layered circuit boards or printed circuit cards of this type.
In the technology, electronic packages, such as PBGA packages or TBGA (tape ball grid array) packages are presently utilized in order to form reliable interconnections between semiconductor chips which are supported on printed circuit cards or boards. Generally, the flexibility of the tape of the tape ball grid array renders it possible to accommodate large differences in thermal strains which are encountered between a semiconductor chip ordinarily possessing a coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) of approximately 3 ppm/xc2x0C., and a printed circuit card, normally possessing a typical CTE of approximately 17 ppm/xc2x0C. Nevertheless, this accommodation is only possible with a depopulated ball grid array (BGA), inasmuch as provision must be made for a free or open area between the edge of the semiconductor chip and the innermost row of balls, which can be easily deformed in order to be able to absorb the thermally-induced strain. As a result, the number of inputs and outputs (I/O""s) which can be provided in such an electronic package are essentially limited in quantity.
Basically, PBGA electronic packages each possess multiple dielectric layers and are relatively thick and rigid in their overall and assembled construction. Consequently, any bending of the package which is encountered due to the rigid nature of the coupling or interconnections between the essentially laminated substrate or circuitized carrier and semiconductor chip results in a premature failure of the BGA interconnections. Moreover, the constraint of the carrier or substrate by the semiconductor chip also reduces its effective coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE), thereby resulting in the formation of a shear strain in the BGA and consequent early fatigue of the electronic package, leading up to its failure. Additionally, the differential expansion between the semiconductor chip and the circuitized carrier or substrate can also produce fatigue of any C4 interconnections (control collapse chip interconnections) which are present in flip-chip applications.
In view of the above-mentioned problems, PBGA packages have been proposed in the technology, which incorporate dielectric layers possessing a very low shear stiffness, and wherein examples of the materials which may be employed included such as PTFE (polytetrafluoroethylene) and silicone. However, both of these dielectric materials present technological processing challenges; and moreover, silicone is subject to a very high out-of-plane degree of expansion, which due to its high bulk modulus and the degree of constraint of the components, can also lead to premature failure of plated through-holes (PTH""s) which are formed in the electronic package.
Heretofore, compliant layers have been proposed as a solution which is intended to reduce the effects of differential thermal expansion on C4 connect and BGA service life expectancy in PBGA electronic packages. Consequently, the intent has been to attain a reduction in the stiffness of a layer by reducing its modulus or, alternatively by using a material which deforms plastically under a low stress. PTH""s and vias which have been formed in the electronic packages reduce this compliance to some degree and accordingly may also be subject to an early fatigue failure. The moduli and yield strengths of these materials are relatively low when compared with glass-epoxy prepreg or other materials which are employed for dielectric layers; for example, 70 MPa vs. 5 GPa.
Moreover, conductive epoxies have also been used for the purpose of connecting sub-composites or layers of a multi-layer electronic package; however, voids or open volumes or spaces have not been intentionally formed in the resultant assembly. A second, nonconductive adhesive has normally been employed as an insulator between the layers of the sub-composites, and wherein a continuous layer of material between the sub-composites is considered to be desirable in the technology inasmuch as a lamination process is carried out under a relatively high pressure.
Thus, in essence, the technology has addressed itself with only limited success at this time in overcoming the disadvantages and shortcomings encountered in the constructions of electronic packages of this type.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Hansen, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,400 discloses an electronic assembly with semi-crystalline copolymer adhesive wherein layers of first and second substrates are interconnected electrically through a semi-crystalline copolymer adhesive composition, such as in the form of a film. The interconnecting film completely fills out the interspace between the two surfaces of the substrates layers carrying the electronic circuits and is deemed to be subject to the disadvantages described hereinabove with regard to early failure of the BGA electronic package due to encountered bending strains and stresses.
Gaynes, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,478,700 discloses a method of applying bonding agents to a pad and/or interconnection sites in the manufacture of electrical circuits using a bonding agent injection head. Although this particular structure is generally quite satisfactory in use, it does not specifically address itself to a construction and method of producing electronic packages constituted of compliant multi-layer circuit boards or printed cards for PBGA applications in the unique a manner as disclosed by the present invention.
Basavanhally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,221,417 discloses a conductive adhesive film manufacturing technique for multilayered electronic packages, wherein a film completely fills the interspace between first and second conductor arrays located on the facing surfaces of separate spaced substrate structures of the electronic package.
Nakamura, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,183 discloses a method for the preparation of a hot-melt adhesive interconnector utilized in electronic packages, wherein a type of film containing conductive adhesive spots is positioned intermediate separate substrate layers so as to completely fill the interspaces thereof.
Finally, Matsumoto, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,843 discloses a multi-layered printed wiring board wherein spaces are provided in order to separate discrete layers of a substrate. This type of circuit board structure is relatively complex, and moreover does not address itself to the problems solved by the present invention in the provision of a compliant multi-layered circuit board for PBGA utilization.
Accordingly, pursuant to the present invention, there is provided an electronic package constituted of a compliant multi-layered circuit board or printed circuit board package, particularly for use in ball grid array (BGA) applications wherein two or possibly greater numbers of naturally spaced sub-composites are equipped with electronic circuitry which is interconnected through the intermediary of conductive adhesives. No other mechanical connection is provided intermediate these spaced sub-composites except, possibly, along the periphery of the structure thereof, where a molded plastic seal may be provided in order to form a protection against the ingress environmental or external influences. Basically, an important aspect of the present invention resides in that the unfilled void, space or interspatial volume which is present between the spaced sub-composite facilitates the deformation in shear of the conductive adhesive interconnections, such as epoxy resins or the like, with extremely little constraint of the various components.
Through the presence of unfilled spaces being provide between or among the spaced, layers of the sub-composites of the electronic package, the shear stiffness which is encountered can be materially reduced. For example, 200 micron diameter epoxy interconnections at a pitch of 350 microns spaced between the layers of the sub-composites would reduce shear stiffness by approximately 75%, as elucidated in further detail hereinbelow.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a compliant multi-layered circuit board or printed circuit card which incorporates at least two spaced sub-composites or circuitized substrates incorporating unfilled interspaces therebetween so as to enable shear deformation of the electrical interconnections thereof under only very limited conditions of constraint.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compliant multi-layer electronic package of the type described with interconnections adapted for PBGA applications, to which there is imparted an enhanced flexibility through the intermediary of spaced sub-composites of the electronic package providing for unfilled interspaces between the individual composite layers mounting the electronic circuitry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of forming compliant multi-layered circuit boards or printed circuit cards of the type described herein, which enhances the service life of the electronic package by reducing the shear stiffness thereof through a novel multilayered spaced construction of increased flexibility.